stullfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
Core Narrative #7 — Main Event Showdown Go to the Main Event Showdown beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. In a world of chaos where mother nature is killing everybody. This is the story of John Barren that took place 20yrs earlier who must fight to provide and protect his family. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? John Barren a 30-year-old Caucasian man 190lbs A survivor and a fighter. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? The need is to re rebuild shelters. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Looking for a better location a much better life. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? They need to leave because mother nature is coming at them and also bad people. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? Claire. She is a young lady 27 years old. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? She believes that those people had takin their land and she need to take the land back. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. Shikira: 27 yrs. old 120lbs black female fighter she likes her bow 2. Bobba: A 28 yrs. old 125lbs black female fighter she likes to sail 3. Christine: 27 yrs. old Caucasian female fighter. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1.Kansas City 2.Grave 3.Cemetery Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: On the verge of mother nature horrible moment, a flawed John Barren has to become the most fearless man to face his future and enter a bizzaro world with the New Relationship: But when the venture failure happens, he must take a new path to stop those from coming to get everything. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? This is a for a Television show. Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? I believe with a tv show you can tell a lot with this story. It’s a Network show a lot of people is about network. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? As a tv show I believe there’s a lot of things that the fan can be connected to and feel. we are making this television show is to tell a different story from this storyworld. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Yes it is, because for those who doesn’t do Web they can enjoy so much more this story on network channel. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 1. Origin Story: A Back story from the antagonist world and how he became a bad guy 2. Major Death: most death cause with mother nature and by some others. 3. Character Reveal: some new character reveal for more story to come 4. Anticipated Showdown 5. Storyworld Reveal: At the end of chapter one a new story will be revealed 6. Other Micro-Story Reveal Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 3. Anthology Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here. Making an app of the story so the fans can create and help build the world and also destroy the underworld of chaos.